The subconscious
by daydreaming.of.flowers
Summary: Ash parents die when he turned seven and since he had no relatives he was put in an orphanage. he soon discovers a mysterious power that is his own that allows him to control water, what has this have to do with the legends and who is after him.AshxGary
1. Chapter 1

Warning YAOI -don't read if you don't like! AshxGary,MayxDrew,DawnxPaul,JimmyxSilver and other pairings i will list later.

Ash: will someone please tell me why gary is here?!

Me: because i need him for the story!

Gary: i am the main character Ashy-boy so get lost!

Me: you both are now shut the flip up before i kill you both! -glares-

Ash and Gary: -GULP- ok

Me: good, now ash do the disclaimer

Ash: ok, .flowers doesn't own anything but the plot and the story!

Me: good, now on with the story!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Subconscience

chapter one

Figment

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ash!" called a disgruntled voice

"where are you?"

"Here!" a young boy cried from behind and old blooming sakura tree, the wind picked up a little and tousled his unruly hair in a single small blast of air motion.

"there you are!" cried the voice of a young woman in her late twenties.

the woman scowled lightly "do you know how worried i was!" she said

"yeah right the only thing on your mind was losing your job or being scowled at by your uncle Masefield,Lily!" thought Ash

But instead of saying that out loud and getting yelled at by Lily he simply replied

"oh, i am so sorry i was having so much fun climbing tree i simply lost track of time!" he made sure to ad noticeably sarcasm and malice too the tone just to get her goat.( it a metaphor)

"tch,whatever just hurry up and go to the Christmas gathering before i have to here about you not being there from my uncle" said Lily in a fierce tone that carried an Aura that scared even demons

"y-yes ma'am' "replied Ash quickly as he ran soon he drawled out of sight of her prying eyes he sighed

'finally away from that devil of a women' he thought

as he ran down a cobble path he looked wearily at the scenery it reminded him so much of his home before the orphanage just like it,it was also near a forest

'No' Ash thought wearily 'can't think of the past i must keep watch of the future like mom used to say' he thought unbenounced to him he smiled crept up on his face.

He soon drawled near an old orange brick building surrounded by poorly kept plant beds that have yet been weeded as ash reached the building he saw Dawn there bending over to pick flowers out of the poorly weeded flower beds her satin blue hair in braids and her yellow sun dress cover in brown dirt stains her lightly tinted pink cheeks streaked with dirt

"Dawn!" yelled Ash "what are you doing?" he asked dawn slowly turned around in her little pail hands she held a bundle of daisies all freshly picked and of a vibrant fluorescent yellow

"i was trying to weed but.. " she drawled on " i got dirty and frustrated then i saw these pretty daisy's!" her face lit up "so i picked a few!"

"oh" said Ash then he looked at her "what in the world would posses a beauty and fashion freak like you to weed a garden?" asked Ash"And isn't that Mays job?"

"hmph" pouted Dawn then she smirked evilly

"well i will have you know that i do now, once in a while like to do dirty work plus May said that if i did it she will let me use her hair to find new hair styles! and even walk around in a hair style i made so it was an even trade! i get dirty and she gets humiliated!" said Dawn enthusiasticly

'oh well, duh' thought Ash

"Dawn wouldn't do anything for someone that could get her dirty without getting back at them or if it had to do with new hair styles and fashions' thought Ash

"well, Dawn you didn't weed all of it so you didn't keep you end of the deal with May so how are you going to get back at her?" asked Ash innocently

"well" said Dawn "when she go to sleep i going too take her bandanna and hide it for a day! she be really stressed that is punishment enough" said Dawn

"i don't know isn't that a little extreme dawn i mean that like the only thing she has left of he parents besides the pendent"

"nothing too extreme and its only for a day maybe i should take the pendent instead" said Dawn

"now dawn that is too extreme you can't do that it was given to her by her parent's and brother!" said ash

"fine" said dawn in mono tone

"good, now let get you clean up and go to the Christmas bash" said ash

"okay, i love the Christmas bash its the best party of year at this boring place" replied Dawn

"okay,okay" said Ash as he laughed at dawns words "come on" he motioned her to follow him the silently went to the lime green painted building where all the girls slept and ate and dawn silently went in side "Ash go on to the Christmas bash I'll catch up later"

"okay" said ash he didn't need to be told twice he quickly sped down the poorly pathed path to the orange building he was previously at he noticed it was decorated with a big banner streamed across it that said, Christmas bash! in big bold red and green letters and had streamers of red,white,green hanging from the entrance and the sent of cinnamon lofting out side obviously coming from the open window as Ash pushed away he streamers to enter and was greeted by Masefield the owner and boss of the orphanage "well" he said gruffly "i see that Lily found you"

"yeah" said ash he smiled was like a father too all the children here and was always worried when one was missing and he always made sure the kids went to good home's.

"well" he said "i am glad she found you Ash my boy, now he gestured to the rambunctious children and the whole party scene

"go have fun,okay?" he said

"okay" said Ash

Ash walked over to the big Christmas tree in the center of the room to inspect the gift's the tree had a bright glowing star at the top of it and was dressed in strands of bright lights that made the ornaments shine and glisten under there presence Ash smiled this is what always reminded him of his favorite time of year winter and with winter came Christmas his favourite holiday of the entire year and that it was finally here.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: ya the first chapter is done!

Gary: hey, i wasn't in it!

Ash: ................

Me: you will be in the next one it wouldn't be palletshipping without you!

Ash:Noooooooooooooo

Me:shush up Ash!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Daydreaming:xBlehx this took too long to come up with i am going through ds withdrawal i lost it three weeks ago and still can't find it and i am having writers block but i managed to come up with this so ya yay!

Ash:typical

Gary: ya

Daydreaming: oh just shut up both of you!

The subconscious Ch.2

---------------------------------------------------------------------

pieces

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-----act 1----------

Slowly but stealthily ash walked near the middle of the room which housed a gigantic Christmas tree. Ash quickly inspected it, it was adorned with small to large delicate ornaments that shimmered and sparkled in the light and accompanied with glowing pink,purple and blue strings of light. Ash smirked the theme of it was deserts so ash could only guess it was May and a few other of her friends that decorated it. May was known for her cooking,her favorite dish was ramen but she loved sweets and the theme would be something only she could come up with.

As Ash was admiring the tree a boy no older than four ran up to him eye's red and stricken with boy had black hair with a hat on it that was turned the opposite way allowing his big bang to fall out the opening of the cap he had blue eye's shimmered under the light cause of his recent crying. "Ash" *sniffle* Gar-ry took m-my pendent*sniffle* and he won't give it back all he did was laugh in my face and call me a baby!" he burst out in a fit of sob's people near by looked over to see what was wrong and looked over at ash while he was trying to comfort the boy.

"Ash!" called may "whats wrong with Jimmy?" Ash looked up from where he was kneeling trying to comfort Jimmy "Gary took his pendent" said Ash as he arose from the spot. "well that no good arrogant Gary always causing trouble" may shook her head then said " what should we do about this?" she asked. Ash looked directly at her then said " i am going to get it back, you stay here and watch Jimmy and don't say anything to Dawn i don't want her to try to help" Ash stated seriously to may.

"Are you sure about this ash?" asked May " I am" said Ash "Now,Jimmy where were you when Gary took it?" asked Ash "i Was near an old Sakura tree" replied Jimmy as soon as those words where spoken Ash knew where Gary was for Gary always hanged around that old tree. Ash quickly made a dash for the door. "Ash!" cried Dawn startled she hadn't expected too see Ash run at full speed out the door as soon as she opened it "Ash where are you going?!" she exclaimed " i have to take care off something!" he replied as he ran soon all dawn could see was his retreating figure before more words could come out of her mouth.

Ash quickly followed a path that led to the old tree where Gary was. Thankfully the gang he was in wasn't there at the moment. When he reached the tree he couldn't help but notice Gary in his sleeping form napping there he looked so peaceful and serene and the cherry blossoms that fell from the tree added to the look. As he stood there in a dazed state Gary started to stir which made Ash quickly shake himself out of the daze. "Well now what do we have here" said Gary now fully awake and alert " why isn't it Ashy-boy" the Emerald eyed brunette said with and acid tone Ash ignoring his tone said " give me Jimmys pendent" Ash venomously replied to Gary.

''And now why would i want do that Ashy" Said Gary sourly to Ash. Ash cringed he really hadn't thought of how he would get it from Gary just how he would retrieve it. 'just...just give it back!" said Ash Angrily he wasn't sure how but Gary always brought the worst out of him. "well, sorry Ashy but that's a no-can do" Gary smirked as he said it. " ugh-why you" sputtered out Ash "hmm Is Ashy mad"said Gary mockingly to Ash.

"Dammit just give it to me you asshole!" screeched Ash "now,now Ashy is that a way to treat an old friend with vile language?" Gary said with a smirk he jumped of the branch he was previously sleeping on and landed in front of Ash taking this chance Ash jumped and pushed Gary down an hit him squarely in the mouth and then attack him randomly.

Gary managed to shake Ash off and push him to the ground where he started punching Ash in his stomach. Ash coughed up blood And struggled to get away from Gary which he couldn't do Gary was to this point Ash had figured out he was drunk because his breath had that musky beer smell and it be no surprise to him if Gary was drunk which he often was. It was a miracle he never got caught by any of the staff of the orphanage.

He probably got the beer from one of his older gang members now that Ash thought about. Ash started to struggle more now that he realized that Gary was very well now a danger to him because he felt like he was starting to see spots as the hits continued. At some point a rush of water swirled around him and hit Gary off who flew and hit a tree and fell to his knee's at this point Ash blacked out.

When Ash awoke he was in the same place where he blacked out.

As he sat to get up he felt the barrage of pain to his lower abdomen and realized there was something cold and shiny in his hand. "this is...' he thought 'Jimmy's pendant....' and a another thought came to his mind 'why...would he?' but thought better of thinking of asking to Gary he just get hit for it. So holding his bruised stomach he started walking back to the main building and figure this out later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Daydreaming: that the end of the chapter~!

Ash: i wonder what happens next............

Gary: i am still against up being paired as a couple!

Ash: just shut up Gary your vioce is annoying!

Daydreaming: ya!

~Chapter end~


End file.
